


Moments Like This

by TheMageRebellion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, First Kiss, wrote this for Cullen x Mage Warden Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoria has been conscripted by the Wardens, and gives a special farewell to a certain Templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I've been meaning to write for a while, but didn't until otherwise prompted. (In this case Cullen x Mage Warden Week on tumblr.)

            Honoria Amell sighed as she stuffed the last of her belongings into the pack Duncan had provided for her—not that she had many to begin with, just smallclothes, two sets of robes, and her charcoal and sketchbook. She wasn’t going to give the Templars the satisfaction of claiming the one thing that was truly _hers_.

            Several apprentices whispered behind their hands, watching her from across the room. She felt her cheeks heat in response. Word travelled fast within the Circle, and it wasn’t every day that an apprentice turned out to be a blood mage and make a daring escape after being discovered.

            _I can’t believe Jowan_ used _me,_ she thought, hot tears pricking at her eyes, though she stubbornly refused to let them fall. _I have to be strong if I’m going to make it as a Warden._

            She shouldered the pack and took a deep breath, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. Without another glance at the pack of apprentices who’d gathered to witness her walk of shame, she stepped out of the apprentice’s dorm and into the corridor.

            Several mages passed her, hardly risking a glance in her direction as though her mere presence would bring the wrath of the Templars upon them all. For all Honoria knew, it probably would. They all knew the punishment for aiding in an escape attempt, for working with maleficar.

            A hand reached out a grabbed her bicep, and she froze momentarily. She looked up and was met with Ser Cullen’s warm golden gaze.

            Without another word, he led her to a darkened alcove.

            “I-I heard about what happened,” he whispered, concern coloring his tone.

            “You and everyone else,” she muttered bitterly.

            “You weren’t hurt, were you?” he asked.

            Honoria shook her head. “Just a little dazed. He took us by surprise.”

            Cullen smiled softly and, as though he wasn’t aware of what he was doing it, reached up with one gauntleted hand and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. Honoria felt a blush run up her neck and bloom across her cheeks.

            She suddenly remembered the day they met three years prior: following Jowan out of the library, a heavy tome and several scrolls in hand. Accidentally running into an armored figure as they turned a corner. Both she and the person she’d run into rushing to pick up the fallen materials and accidentally meeting eyes. The blush on her cheeks had only been matched by his. A quiet exchange of names and pleasantries before hurrying off in the wrong direction but too nervous to turn around.

            Thinking of that day, she was overcome with the urge to kiss him. She’d had the urge several times but never had—there was too much on the line for both of them to engage is such activities. But then, at that moment…

            _When am I ever going to get the chance?_ she thought.

            Slowly, Honoria rocked up on the balls of her feet and drew closer to Cullen. She became enveloped in the smell of him—armor polish, leather, and spice. He threw off heat like flame, and she the moth drawn near. He leaned down, lips a hairsbreadth from her own.

            “Kiss me?” she murmured, and for a moment she worried he hadn’t heard her.

            “As you wish,” he replied, breath warm against her skin.

            And then his lips were on hers.

            It was her first kiss, and nothing had ever felt so perfect. It was a soft glide that left her breathless, and she tangled her fingers in his golden curls like she’d dreamed so many times before. His hands held her oh-so-softly, like he was afraid she’d break apart if he gripped too hard. A few moments later they parted, leaving Honoria warm and tingling all over. She gently brushed her nose against his as she began pulling away.

            _If only we could have more moments like this,_ she thought.

            “Goodbye, Cullen,” she whispered, disentangling her fingers and moving away. “May we meet again.”

            Honoria practically ran from the alcove, fighting the blush that stained her cheeks and and heavy weight of disappointment that threatened to crush the butterflies in her stomach that Cullen had left there.

            “May we meet again,” she heard him murmur behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kudo, comment, and bookmark means the world to me <33333


End file.
